BioShock (film)
A BioShock film had been confirmed, and was originally planned to be released in 2011, coinciding with the release of a third BioShock game. The film was set to be directed by Gore Verbinski, director of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series. However, it was announced on August 24, 2009 that because of budget issues, and the prospect of filming some footage overseas, Verbinski had dropped out as director."BioShock Movie: Sink or Swim?" article by Christopher Monfette at IGN.com Verbinski remained as the film's producer, and is working with the new director, Juan Carlos Fresnadillo, who is best known for his horror sequel ''28 Weeks Later'', to manage the film's budget. History In early July of 2010 Verbinski announced that he was still active on the movie, and that he and Fresnadillo were working to reduce the budget and produce the film with an R-rating."Gore: Persia Won't Stop BioShock" article by Jim Vejvoda at IGN.com In February 2011 Verbinski confirmed that pre-production on the BioShock film has stopped because no studio was willing to invest in such an expensive project with a violent theme.[http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-02-15-verbinksi-explains-bioshock-movie-stall Verbinksi explains BioShock movie stall] on Eurogamer As of May 2012, Levine did mention that there is potential hope for the BioShock film to be made someday, even if an adaptation is not as necessary, especially compromising for a film version that both he and the studio will agree to make. In an interview, Levine didn't mention Fresnadillo, but he did nod to Verbinski's time working on the adaptation, as well as what it will take to get a BioShock movie made: However, even with production seemingly dead, in 2014 Sony registered three domain names, in BioShock: bioshock-movie.com, bioshock-movie.net, and bio-shock.net.Sony Pictures Has Registered Three Bioshock Movie Domains on JustPushStart Actor Woody Harrelson ("No Country for Old Men", "Zombieland", "The Hunger Games") was asked about the movie and if he would take the role as Bill McDonagh and had this to say: "Nothing is confirmed so far, if they decide to push through with the project, my line is open."An article on Kdramastars By Joey Parsons on June 25th 2014 In 2015 emails exposed by Wikileaks revealed that Sony were obtaining the rights for a BioShock movie that would be “starting over but based on the same story as Gore Verbinski’s draft”. Another email revealed that Ryan Gosling was interested in the project and would be brought on board once the rights were sewn up. A further update on this revelation could be imminent.Wikileaks Reveal The Bioshock Movie May Be Back On by The Sixth Axis In 2017, after the success of the 2016 R-rated film ''Deadpool'', Verbinski stated on Reddit that the movie might have a chance in this day and age.BioShock film could have been made today, director says on Polygon Gallery Storyboards 7-14-15.jpg|''Storyboard of the protagonist encountering the Baby Carriage Splicer.'' 8-16-17.jpg|''When suddenly, Spider Splicer.'' 9-18-19.jpg|''The spider and its prey.'' 11-21-22.jpg|''Plucked up and hurled into a ceiling light.'' 12-23-24-25.jpg|''All he has is a tennis racket.'' 13-25-26-27.jpg|''Crashing down.'' 14-27-28.jpg|''She's not finished yet.'' 15-29-30.jpg|''Eviscerated.'' 17-34-35.jpg|''The final blows.'' 18-36-37.jpg|''Our hero takes a tumble.'' 19-37-38.jpg|''Fresh meat.'' 20-39-40.jpg|"Is it someone new?" 21-41-42-43.jpg|''Target spotted.'' 22-43-44-45.jpg|''Nowhere to run to.'' 23-46.jpg|''Somebody brings a gun to a hook fight.'' 24-46-47-48.jpg|''That'll leave a mark.'' 25-48.jpg|''Taken down.'' 26-49-50-51.jpg|''Another character coming to the rescue.'' Concept Art Rapture long shot.jpg|''A long distance shot of the city.'' BioShockMovieConcept1.jpg|''The city of Rapture.'' BioShockMovieConcept4.jpg BioShockMovieConcept14.jpg BioShockMovieConcept3.jpg BioShockMovieConcept9.jpg BioShockMovieConcept10.jpg BioShockMovieConcept6.jpg BioShockMovieConcept16.jpg BioShockMovieConcept8.jpg|''The base of Rapture.'' BioShockMovieConcept17.jpg BioShockMovieConcept2.jpg|''Structures of buildings.'' BioShockMovieConcept15.jpg BioShockMovieConcept19.jpg BioShockMovieConceptUnderc.jpg BioShockMovieConcept13.jpg|''A submarine dock.'' BioShockMovieConcept5.jpg BioShockMovieConcept7.jpg|''A character standing by the dock.'' BioShockMovieConcept18.jpg BioShockMovieConcept20.jpg|''Someone has been thrown through a wall.'' BioShockMovieConcept11.jpg|''A person in a Big Daddy workshop.'' BioShockMovieConcept12.jpg|''The shadow of the Baby Carriage Splicer.'' Flattery's hypo.jpg|''Concept art for the film by Tim Flattery.'' FilmBathysphere1.jpg|''Concept for a Bathysphere by Tim Flattery.'' FilmBathysphere3.jpg FilmBathysphere2.jpg FilmBathysphere7.jpg|''The Bathysphere's interior.'' FilmBathysphere6.jpg FilmBathysphere5.jpg FilmBathysphere4.jpg BouncerDaddy3.jpg|''Tim Flattery's concept art for a Bouncer Big Daddy.'' BouncerDaddy2.jpg BouncerDaddy1.jpg Big Daddy Armoury.jpg LittleSisterTunnelCurved_02b.jpg|''Concept art by Kasra Farahani for a sequence that takes place in a large power station in Rapture.'' PowerStation05b.jpg PowerStation09.jpg PowerStation13_view1.jpg PowerStation13_view2.jpg PowerStation13_view3.jpg PowerStation13_view4.jpg PowerStation13_view5.jpg PowerStation13_view6.jpg PowerStation13_view8.jpg References es:BioShock (película) de:BioShock (Film) fr:BioShock - Le Film Category:BioShock